Sacred
by Just Lil Ole Me
Summary: What if Leah had had a way to cope with her bitterness and anger? How would she have turned out? ONE SHOT, AU, Rated PG


**A/N: **A walk in the moonlight brought this to mind. I hope you enjoy it!

SM owns all things Twilight related. I just play with the characters from time to time. ;)

* * *

**Sacred**

The feel of the waters sliding over her naked form as she once again raised her arms over the head was absolutely sinful. She watched the twinkling stars overhead, thinking of the many legends that her Granma Helen had shared with her over the years. Closing her eyes, she sighed as the tension of the past couple of weeks was released from her body as she continued her ritual bathing. Floating quietly through the water of the private lake, her spirit was mended by the serenity of this special place, her frustration and anger seeping out bit by bit. A smile played across her face as she thought of her grandmother.

Granma Helen hadn't been any ordinary grandmother or native for that matter. She was more. Granma had always held close to their tribal ways but she also recognized the importance of embracing her femininity. As soon as Leah had been old enough, Granma would have her only granddaughter come over for an overnight visit. Sue had never noticed her mother-in-law's timing, coinciding with the full moon. Leah would spend the afternoon with Helen, baking, gardening or simply talking, but once night fell, their ritual would begin. From that early age, Helen had taught Leah the importance of being female, the strength, courage and tenacity that were innate in their being. Through the lunar cycle, a woman would give of herself to the point that she became beaten down and weary. With the use of the full moon, their bathing ceremony would replenish their souls and spirit, lifting them up again.

"Never forget that you are sacred, granddaughter. Without you and the other women of the tribe, our People will cease to exist. You are fountain of all that will be."

They would swim in the moonlight every month and Helen would repeat the stories of the great feats of the strong women of their past. Leah grew up knowing her importance and place. Helen made sure of that. However, as she started maturing into a young woman, matters of the heart clouded Leah's judgement when the love of her life left her for her cousin.

It had been Granma who had left her remote home in the mountains as soon as she had heard of what had happened between Sam and Leah, the imprint, the break up and the accident. Helen had taken confused and distraught Leah away for a couple of weeks to help her find her way again. With her Granma by her side, she learned that a woman could forgive but not forget, moving forward with her life with a wary eye to the lesson learned. With time, Leah healed but did not forget, just as she had been taught.

Then came her first phase along with her father's passing, causing her bitterness and anger to spring forth once again. She was forced to deal with shifting, being a member of her ex-fiance's pack and her dad's death all at once. Her mind sank into a pit of spite, hatred and despair. What she had at one time managed to push away with Granma's help fell back around her shoulders like an old favorite blanket, keeping her wrapped in her inner turmoil. Unfortunately, Granma Helen was no longer with them. She had passed quietly in her sleep one night, leaving her legacy to Leah. It was with great humility and determination that Leah now swam in the waters as Granma's wise words rang through her mind. She stepped into the waters with the confidence that she would find her way once again with the help of the moon and the waters.

After an hour of swimming, some clouds passed over the full moon signaling the end of her bathing. She stepped out of the water, not bothering with a towel as the droplets of water slowly steamed off of her skin. Leah sat down on her favorite boulder, inhaling deeply the crisp night air with her eyes closed. Several minutes passed before she turned away from the water.

"You can come out now. I know you're there." Leah looked into the trees. "Why do you follow me, Embry?" No trace of her normal bitterness or anger was noticeable in her voice.

He stepped out of the trees and into the clearing. "I didn't intend to make a habit of this at first." Embry shrugged. "I came upon you totally by accident a couple of months ago."

"…and you kept coming back?" She tilted her head in curiosity. "Why?"

"You're different here, Leah…and my wolf didn't want to leave you here alone…unprotected." He admitted.

"Unprotected? You think I can't take care of myself?" She smirked at him.

Embry raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. "No way, Lee. It's just… that you are so wrapped up in your swimming that something …could sneak up on you and I can't let that happen."

"So you snuck up on me instead?" She stepped closer to him, not worried in the least that she was completely naked. "Come on, why are you really here?"

A blush rose on his russet cheeks as he tried to come up with a suitable answer to cover his tracks. Failing at finding one, he just stated the truth. "You're beautiful in the moonlight." He ducked his head, feeling embarrassed and shy.

At that moment, the clouds cover the moon parted and moon beams shone down on the pair, illuminating their bodies, making them shine. Leah recognized the sign given for what it was.

"As are you, Embry." She closed the distance between them. Looking into his eyes, she saw her purpose in Life, a home full of happy children, all surrounded by love and happiness. The moonlight pulled them together in a way that nothing could ever break. Embry gasped as he felt their bond take them.

"We are sacred. We are the future." Putting her arms around his neck, she kissed him passionately. Time stood still as they both allowed their true feelings flow around them like the shimmering water of the lake.


End file.
